


No Reason (Under the Mistletoe)

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confident Alec Lightwood, Cute, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mistletoe, Soulmates, Supportive Magnus Bane, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 11: Mistletoe
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	No Reason (Under the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute I dont know if I want to puke or cry. Seriously, I made myself soft with this one.

Magnus knew about this tradition, of course he did. It was one of the most popular Christmas traditions out there. Of course to him it was just another weird thing mundanes did to justify kissing random people but he'd never really seen it like this.

When Magnus woke up that morning, pleasantly warm curled up with his husband, he had been completely oblivious to Alecs plan.

There was a piece of Mistletoe hanging on the frame of their bed that had made Magnus giggle when Alec had pointed up towards it. He had been absolutely delighted to give Alec a morning kiss, their lips slotting together naturally even with Alecs satisfied smirk.

They'd gotten up happily, went through their separate morning routines, Alec volunteering to make breakfast while Magnus took a shower and got dressed for the day. When he'd walked into their kitchen the last thing he expected was for Alec to clear his throat, tilting his chin to signal for Magnus to look up and he found another piece of Mistletoe hanging from the pot holders above his head. In that moment he figured Alec had most definitely done this on purpose and happily pressed a deep kiss to Alec's lips, feeling accomplished when his husband practically melted into it.

After that, the day continued on normally.

Alec left for work on time and Magnus had his first client of the day. His work kept him busy, fingers constantly swirling with magic and brewing potions in the apothecary. By the time lunch had rolled around Magnus was feeling fantastic, ahead of schedule for most of the work he had to finish by Christmas Eve.

He ordered some take out for himself and Alexander, tidying up as he waited for it to arrive. When it did he tipped the delivery man, then opened a portal straight into Alecs office. His husband didn't look at all surprised when he stepped through the portal.

"Do I smell Thai food?"

Magnus giggled at his husbands accurate nose and placed the bag on his desk. "Yes, Alexander. That is indeed Thai food."

As he answered he made his way around the desk allowing Alec to practically pull him onto his lap with a smile, settling comfortably.

Alec smiled back at him, hands a familiar weight on Magnus' hips. "Hey baby," he said, brushing their noses together.

The gesture had Magnus' smile growing wider, "Hi there." He whispered.

Alec had that look on his face again, the one that said he new something that Magnus didn't and right as he was going to demand that Alec just spit it out, his husband placed his finger under his chin and tilted his head up.

And there it was, another line of Mistletoe, hanging from a barely visible piece of string that was, surprisingly enough, attached to the ceiling.

Part of him wondered why Alec had mistletoe hung all over the place, surely his husband knew that he didn't have to go through all this work just to kiss him, but a louder part was more focused on the words  _ kissing  _ and  _ Alec.  _ Which Magnus was happy to do whenever for whatever reason. So he did.

It wasn't until several hours later when Magnus had arrived back home from his last client of the day when he finally began to see Alecs plan. It hadn't surprised him so much when he was greeted at the door almost instantly by Alec, he had texted and said he'd be home soon and it was possible Alec still had a few runes activated. He didn't even get to say "hello" before Alec was kissing him, slow and deep and distracting.

When he finally pulled away, a beautiful but mysterious smile on his face, he pointed at the Mistletoe hanging on the front doors seal. Before he could ask, Alec had walked back into the kitchen leaving him confused.

It was only when it happened three more times, once under the bedroom door, another under the fridge and one more on the couch where they were curled up did Magnus finally just ask.

"Okay Alexander. What is going on?"

And like he'd been expecting that exact reaction, Alec just chuckled fondly. "Nothing is "going on" Sweetheart."

Magnus frowned, more confused than before. "Then what's up with all of the Mistletoe?" He asked.

"Just reasons for me to kiss my husband more often." Alec shrugged like the answer was obvious.

"But you don't need reasons to kiss me, Alexander. We're married, you can kiss me whenever you want to. You know I'd tell you if something was wrong or I didn't want you too. There's no need to have reasons."

Alec laughed softly at the little ramble, gently shushing Magnus. "Its okay, honey. Of course I know that, but this way is just more fun. That's all it is; fun."

Magnus blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh," he said. "For fun."

He hadn't thought of that.

"Yes," Alec giggled, softly. "For fun."

When it happened again for one of the last times that day, while they were laying in bed pressing short but soft pecks to each others lips, it finally hit Magnus.

"Wait," he said suddenly, ignoring Alecs whine of protest. "Where did you get all the Mistletoe? And how did you always have them placed on the right place and at the right time?"

Alec pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Magnus' soft shoulder. "Catarina," was all he said and that's all it took for Magnus to fully understand.

"Oh," he mumbled. "That makes sense."

Alec made a very happy noise when Magnus coaxed his head out of his neck so he could kiss Alec again, deeply and full of love and then pulled the shadowhunter over his own body, giggling when the piece of Mistletoe from that morning appeared on the bed frame again.

It only made Magnus kiss Alec harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I imagine Alec being like with Mistletoe. It's just all the more reason to kiss Magnus every chance he gets :') it's what his baby deserves anyway :"))
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this and are looking forward to tomorrows prompt/update.
> 
> Make sure to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter! Or if you just wanna tell at me my Twitter it babyboymagnus :D


End file.
